The objective of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of fixed daily doses of combined therapy of Coumadin and aspirin to aspirin alone in post-myocardial infarction patients. The study will be randomized, parallel, double blind, active controlled designed. This study will enroll patients who have been hospitalized and are between 72 hours and 10 days post-myocardial infarction, inclusive.